The Sensory Core assumes major responsibility for the assessment of chemosensory function. The Core has established a Clinic to evaluated referred patients who complain of abnormal taste or smell function. In addition to psychophysical testing, that evaluation includes medical examination and nutritional assessment, and where appropriate, dental evaluation and nutritional counseling. In the proposed renewal, follow- up studies of patients will be a primary activity of the Core, with the goal of increasing our understanding of the prognoses for chemosensory dysfunction. The Core provides a central location for the conduct of sensory tests and engages in the collection of normative data on a variety of chemosensory assessment procedures. Finally, the Sensory Core provides advice on chemosensory testing and medical, dental and nutritional issues, as well as data management and statistical support, to individual research projects.